Stand beside you
by WARPED KAWAII
Summary: Set three years after the final battle follow Severus and Hermione as they navigate life together. It's seldom easy, they face hardships and pain and someone out to ruin what they have together but as long as they have each other they can get through anything.
1. a good curry

**I sat down to write and this fell out. its very loosely based on the story of my relationship but I won't tell you which parts. I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything you may recognize!**

He'd placed the personal ad on a whim. He had no intention to stay in his worn down Cokeworth house now that the war had been over and done for three years. He had no intention of starting a relationship. But he was curious about who might be out there and frankly he was a little lonely.

His ad simply said "I'm not a nice man, but I'm intelligent. Far from good looking but I know a good curry place. Looking for a woman who enjoys curry. ." he never imagined anyone would answer the ad.

She had been dating and failing at making a connection with any of them. Either men wanted a one night stand or they were dull as dish water. She began perusing the personals out of curiosity. One stuck out to her, she wasn't sure why he never attempted to make himself sound appealing. Maybe it was the truth in advertising that made her reach out. Maybe it was her craving for curry in any case she reached out.

"I'm intrigued, and rather fond of curry. - a woman."

He received her answer and didn't quite know how to proceed but he replied a date and time. He had little hope and worried the lackluster messages were a good indicator of a potentially abysmal date but it was something to do.

When her owl returned with a note that only said "friday at 6, star of india.- a man" she was a bit apprehensive, it's possible he could be a rogue death eater. She thought back on her many other poor excuses for dates , and thought: _death eater or no at least this one is suggesting a meal and not a hotel._

The morning of the date she sent another missive to the mystery man.

"I look forward to this evening, that is unless you are a serial killer. If that's the case I hope you could be so kind as to tell me a head of time as I'd hate to get murdered in my new dress. - a woman"

He regarded the note with amusement. _So she is witty. _ He thought taking out a quill and crafting a reply.

"An asshole yes. A serial killer no. your dress is indeed safe. - a man"

"That's exactly what a serial killer would say! - a woman"

"Then by all means don't wear the new dress, although I don't imagine your crime scene photos will look quite as good.- a man"

"I hadn't thought of the photos! This changes everything, the new dress it is. - a woman"

"A thought has occurred to me that all this talk may be a clever ruse to distract me from considering you may in fact be the serial killer.- a man"

"well we best play it safe and both dress for crime scene photos.- a woman"

"Indeed this is the only solution. - a man

He arrived early, apparating into the alley beside the restaurant, he walked out front and found a bench to sit on a wait. He wore causal muggle clothes, Black jeans and a simple gray t shirt under a green flannel rolled up to the elbows. His long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and a new addition of a neatly groomed beard hid the scowl on his face. He looked down at his dragon hide boots and began to feel nerves.

A pop rang through the air and Severus Snape looked up to see his date looking around for him. She was wearing a very lovely white dress with water colour flowers splashed across it. She was on the short side, and perfectly curvy and under normal circumstances he'd find her quite attractive. But those riotous curls blowing in the wind gave away her identity away even with her face obscured by said curls.

He contemplated just leaving but the reality he had nothing to lose by having dinner with the woman, and at the very least knowing who she was was before she'd even noticed him gave him something of the upper hand.

"Miss Granger." he hissed in his best teachers voice, striding up to her. She tensed from habit and pushed her hair out of her face to get a look at him.

"Professor Snape!" she gasped. When she took in his appearance her cheeks flushed ever so slightly he noted. "How pleasant a surprise to see you here in muggle London! What brings you here?" she seemed genuinely pleased to see him which was in and of itself quite a shock for the man.

Even with his name being cleared and his shiny new Order of Merlin most witched and wizards, especially those he taught gave him a wide berth.

"I do believe I'm here to meet a fellow serial killer." He quipped with a smirk. Her eyes widened and for a second he worried he'd been wrong about her being the mystery woman. Surely now she'd run back to her idiot friends and confirm all the rumors they believed about the evil potions master. Instead she grinned.

"So you're the asshole!" she looked him up and down. "The Beard looks very good on you,

It's very Hans Gruber." He looked at her quizzically. She gave an exaggerated gasp. "You grew up muggle, how can you not know who Hans Gruber is? 1988? Die Hard? The best Christmas movie ever?"

"Ah, I see." he was bemused by antics. "I was working at Hogwarts in the 80's, opportunities for watching films and such were few if not nonexistent. Shall we?" he waved a hand toward the restaurant.

"I have to admit I was so relieved to see the mystery man was you." she said as he opened the door for her, his hand grazing the small of her back. She blushed faintly at his touch. "I know that even if nothing comes of this date at the very least it will be an interesting conversation."

After a little small talk between being seated and placing their orders, he found himself more intrigued by the woman. She was definitely not the swotty little creature that ran around knitting hats for elves and ruining his evenings with excessively long essays.

"Might I ask how you can to be posting vague personal ads in the daily prophet Professor?" she asked taking a sip of her mango lassi.

"I could ask how you came to be answering vague personal ad's Miss Granger." he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Touche." she said. "I've struggled a bit in the dating department, Ron and Harry are both in long term relationships, and I am perpetually the fifth wheel because every date is either a terrible bore or just trying to weasel their way into my knickers for the night. I saw your add and thought 'well at least he's honest' and quite frankly I really love a good curry." he couldn't help but chuckle. "but I see now you were less than honest."

"How is that?" he furrowed his brow at her final statement. "I thought it was a very accurate summery of myself."

"you said you were far from good looking. I am afraid I must disagree." she stared intently at him from across the table, her pupils dilated slightly and a flush crept up her cheeks. He found he rather liked her hungry gaze. "your turn."

"I suppose I was just curious as to what would happen if I went on a date. I haven't had the freedom to indulge in such things in the last several years and my reputation proceeds me to the point meeting anyone worthwhile is.." he thought for a moment to truly articulate his point "challenging to say the least."

"I can't imagine why? I surely thought my owl would be lost in a sea of women looking to date an asshole with good taste in curry." she smirk causing him to snort.

"How fortuitous it was not." he chuckled, "I wouldn't have had the pleasure," he drawled the word, causing a quickening of her breath. "of this conversation. A conversation I don't want to end incidentally. Would you care to accompany me back home for a night cap."

"That would be lovely." she looked suddenly shy, " but I should warn you it's only going to be a night cap. I've recently make the choice to avoid a physical relationship until I know there's going to be a regular relationship first."

"I am amiable to that stipulation." Severus said. " he threw some muggle bills onto the tray, far more than the sum of the meal and stood, holding out his hand. "shall we?"

They appeared directly in his living room at spinners end. After getting her bearings Hermione was surprised to see it was rather barren, there was only a writing desk and chair in sitting room. He could practically feel her wanting to ask about it.

"I'm working on clearing the place out and ridding myself of it." he swooped his arm around the empty room. "you're standing in my childhood home. You can imagine all the happy memories."

"Honestly I can't even imagine you as a child. I always just preferred to think you sprung into being fully formed and deducting house points." she said still looking around, large dust free zones showed where furniture had once sat and there were holes in the wall that looked as though they had been covered over with picture frames long ago. The wall paper around each jagged hole a bright square or rectangle in an other wise faded room.

She followed him into the kitchen which was just as bare, but he managed two mismatched glasses and a hefty measure of elf made wine each. Standing there in the kitchen leaning against the counters their conversation flowed with ease. Severus found himself drawn to her and during a conversation about healing potions communicable illness he leaned forward and kissed her swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I'm rubbish at timing." he said with a chuckle, "I just couldn't stop thinking about kissing you."

"I'm certainly not complaining," she said with a smile. He kissed her again, slowly this time, taking the glass from her hands and putting in on the counter behind them never breaking the kiss. When their hands were free they snaked around each other his finding her hips and pulling her clothes and hers running through his hair.

When they finally pulled apart they had to take a moment to catch their breath. Their faces were flushed and her lips looked delectably swollen.

"Hermione," he finally broke the silence testing out her name for the first time. "I want to be clear I'm not saying this to get you into bed, but I find myself incredibly attracted to you, not just physically but mentally and I feel we'd be remiss for not seeing where this could go."

"Severus, am I correct in understanding you're in a dalliance?" she felt quite certain she wanted to pursue this feeling as well, but worried they wanted different things.

"More than that my dear." he took her hand and rubbed circles over her knuckles with his thumb. "I find I quite fancy you and a simple rendezvous is not enough. I want to be with you." he worried he wasn't being clear with his intentions and sighed. "I find I hate the word as it sounds utterly juvenile at my age but I want to be your boyfriend." She grinned and he felt his chest fill with such a beautiful warmth at the sight of her.

"I would be delighted to be your girlfriend Severus." she said kissing him again.

"I have a girlfriend!" he said in a slight daze, between kisses. For the first time in his life a happy memory was associated with spinner's end.


	2. plush leather sofa

**I'm just writing these daily, and I'm trying to do a good job proof reading but I have toddlers so I'm more than slightly distracted, so if you find a typo please forgive me! enjoy chapter two! insert disclaimers here, JKR's characters ECT,**

They spent their first night talking, first standing in the kitchen, then sitting on the floor of the sitting room, eventually they were laying in his bed having deep conversations between long periods of kissing. The subject of Severus' childhood came up, and he was grateful for the half light casting shadows across his face, hiding some of his emotions.

"My father was violent drunk, I'm sure you noticed his handiwork on the walls," he felt the need to be totally transparent with Hermione, to never keep secrets from her. He'd spent too long keeping secrets. "He'd work at the mill and drink his paycheck and occasionally remember to throw my mother a small allowance to top up the meter or feed us. She was a witch, but he'd long beat any magic out of her, and he tried to do the same to me." he could hear the bitterness in his voice. He gathered her tightly in his arms and pressed his face into her neck, breathing her in and finding it grounding him. "The first happy memory I have in this house is this very night."

"what are you planning to do with the house?' she asked, still wrapped in his arms, her voice thick with emotions, both elated at making him happy and sad for the young man who had to live through that.

"I hadn't decided. I have only ever lived here and Hogwarts and I briefly considered going back to teaching, after that momentary lapse of sanity I decided burn it to the ground, but that seems excessive so I was planning to see where the wind take me." he kissed her again. "However I find myself wanting to not drift on the wind at this moment."

"I feel as though I've been drifting on the wind myself I can understand wanting some kind of roots. An entry level position at the ministry doesn't pay well enough to live on my own so I've been bouncing between the Burrow and Grimauld place for the last three years, depending on my work schedule." he thought for a moment before speaking.

"Perhaps you could stay here. I could get more furniture and clean the place up a bit..." He looked at her face in the cool blue moonlight. He had never liked spinners end but the idea of setting down some kind of roots with her made even the this hovel on Cokeworth seem like the warmest home.

When they finally parted the sun was peaking over the horizon lighting a misty Saturday morning, and they'd already agreed to get together again that evening with him picking her up at Grimauld place to help her bring a few things back spinners end.

She popped on to the front step of Grimauld place and let herself in, finding Harry coming down the stairs.

"Someone's getting home late!" he teased. "I thought you swore off one night stands?"

"It was not a one night stand, thank you!" she said tersely. "no ones clothes came off at all, we spent the entire night having the most engaging conversations." she had a dreamy little smile on her face. "Were meeting again this evening, he's going to pick me up from here. Harry...I may move in with him."

"Hermione!" Harry was shocked to say the least."you've been on one date! You can't just move in with a total stranger no matter how good the conversation is."

"He's not actually a stranger," she bit her lip bracing for a blow up. "He's a older wizard we've known a long time." She could see the gears turning in Harry's mind, trying to figure out who she meant. "It's Professor Snape Harry." shocked silence followed, for one beat, two, three, before Harry fully processed the words he was hearing.

"Snape? Professor Snape, Potions master, dungeon bat, greasy git, ex-deatheater, spy Snape?!"

"Yes, although I've been calling him Severus." She replied dryly. "and We've decided to date, to see where this goes."

"I think I need to sit down." Harry said, looking a but dizzy, and falling back onto the step behind him."you went on a date with Snape, enjoyed it and you want to move in with him?"

"Well he asked me to really, it was very romantic." she blushed remembering the way she felt in his arms.

"Well," Harry said finally, "I can't stop you and you seem really sure about this. Although it really doesn't sound like you went out with Snape, maybe it was his Doppelganger?"

"I'm very certain it was him." she laughed "No one has that voice."

Severus went around to several resale shops and found some furniture and things to make the house more comfortable, confunding the sale person when he shrank a very nice sofa and put it in his pocket as he didn't have a vehicle to load it up in.

When he arrived back at the house he spent some time casting several cleaning charms and arranging the items he bought in a pleasing way. His writing desk was now near the front window and directly in front of the old fireplace was the sofa, which was a nice plush leather, a small coffee table sat in front.

It was still bare but at least she could be comfortable. He put fresh towels in the bathroom and more mismatched dishes to the sparse collection in the kitchen. Being honest with himself he didn't know how to make the house comfortable for a woman or himself for that matter. Whats more he still didn't know what would happen with the place and was hesitant to put more work into it until they made a solid plan together.

After he deemed his work satisfactory he showered and dressed, knowing he'd have to speak with at least Potter he thought he'd go for a more classic Snape look, choosing black slacks and a crisp white shirt, he donned a very well tailored waistcoat but opted out of the cravat instead choosing to keep it more casual and cuff the sleeves at his elbow. He studied his reflection as he tied his hair back, feeling a bit more pride in his appearance since she told him she found him attractive.

He felt hesitant apparating to number 12 but the thought of Hermione being there for him was better that a patronus charm, and he was quite please when she opened the door and threw herself into his arms as if she had been waiting for him to appear.

"Sir." Harry said holding out a had when they detangled. Severus shook it and nodded. "please come in."

"Thank you Potter. I see you've been fixing the place up."indeed the Black family home looked brighter, more pleasant.

"Yes, Whenever Ginny and I get around to marrying we plan to keep living here so I've been putting a lot into it on my days off. Ron usually comes around to help. He's here now actually, we've been fixing up the garden this morning." Harry led them toward the sitting room where voices and laughter could be heard. "Ginny and Lavender are here as well."

Severus made eye contact with Hermione and smirks at her eye roll upon hearing Lavender's name. Clearly the two girls hadn't overcome their differences over the years.

The conversation ceased when Hermione walked in with Severus, and he began to worry he'd be a source of embarrassment for the young woman and she'd change her mind. Instead she squeezed his hand beamed that wonderful smile at him.

"I'm sure I don't need to reintroduce you all." she said to the room and slowly the conversation picked back up.

Harry noticed Snape kept some kind of contact with Hermione from the moment they hugged, he held her hand, touched her knee, even putting an arm around her waist at one point. His face stayed fairly impassive unless he was speaking to her, then ever so slightly the corners of his mouth would twitch, and his eyes would get brighter.

Ginny tried to keep the conversation going, asking the Professor questions, guiding the group to various topics that were both pleasant and of interest to all without inviting discourse. Ron and Lavender seemed to immediately put up a wall to him, determined to not like him. The feeling was mutual. The couple seemingly couldn't go five seconds without teasing Hermione and while she seemed to brush it off it rubbed him the wrong way.

Despite this he made his best effort to be cordial even though he found the whole thing inane. He almost lost his composure when Lavender said she could have given Hermione a makeover if she had so much trouble meeting a man her own age.

"I'm rather grateful I met the man I did thank you." she said leaning into him cause him to smirk.

After a while she announced they'd be upstairs for a minute and he gladly jumped up and followed her from the room. Once alone he stopped her on the stairs and kissed her quite properly, having wanted to do it since he first saw her.

"I brought you something." he said pressing his forehead into hers and looking into her eyes. "It's your own key to spinner's end. So you can come and go as you please." He pressed the small silver key into her palm. It was an ordinary key, but to Hermione it was the most beautiful gift she'd ever received. Happiness seemed to radiate from her as they made their way to her room to pack up her things.

Down in the sitting room Ron was the first to speak up. He was clearly disgusted by the idea of Hermione dating the dark potions master.

"I mean he's old enough to be her father!" he said wrinkling his nose. "It just makes me wonder how many other young impressionable witches he's lured into his bed through the years."

"Hermione is far from impressionable" Ginny said coolly, "besides 19 years is hardly anything in the grand scheme of a wizards life and Hermione has always been mature for her age. The beard doesn't hurt." she added as an afterthought. Harry gave her an incredulous look, but still laughed. Ginny seldom filtered her thoughts and Harry found it quite endearing that he always knew exactly how she felt.

"He really seems to care about her." Harry added thinking about how he had never seen the man instigate so much physical touch in his life.

"Of course he likes her," Lavender said condescendingly. "He's a man isn't he. Poor girl has had such bad luck with men she's falling for the first one who's interested in a second date. If she put a little more effort into being more receptive to the perfectly nice young men that asked her out she could be married and having a baby already. He saw a girl with low self esteem who'd settle for him so of course he's happy." Ginny looked ready to argue with Lavender clearly misreading the situation but heard them coming back down the stairs and quickly changed the subject.

Hermione hugged her friends and told them she'd see them at the burrow for Sunday supper before both she and Severus apparated away. She looked very pleased with his day's hard work, and told him how much she liked the furniture he'd chosen.

"We'll have to do more shopping together, I only got the basics as I wasn't sure what you would like and I want you to be comfortable here." he pulled her close to him again, kissing her forehead. "I also have no food here so when ever your ready we can pop over to the market."

"That sounds lovely." She kissed him and went off to put her clothes and personal Items away. He pulled the boxes from his pocket that held her books and some other things and enlarged them again. With a flick of his wand they sorted themselves into the shelves. He took her picture frames out by hand, and arranged them on the mantle, photos of her parents and friends now lined the once empty surface.

_I suppose if were to live here together I should unpack my books again. _He thought to himself, his library was the only thing he really missed having his regular access too, but before she answered his ad he'd gone so far as to apply for an international portkey to leave the UK with only the clothes on his back and start over. Now he wanted nothing more than to wake up everyday with his witch beside him.

He heard her descending the stairs and quickly vanished the now empty boxes having placed the the last of the books and trinkets on the shelves. He was rather pleased with how homey it made the place to see her sentimental objects lining the shelves. He'd spent the last couple decades surrounded my his dead parents things, that held only bad memories. Vases that had been smashed and glues many times over and pictures selected solely for their ability to cover a hole punched in the wall in a drunken rage.

"Oh Severus that looks lovely!" she said as she reached the base of the stairs.

"yes, I think so too." he smiled at her. "I think perhaps I'll try and repair the walls this week and we can decide on a paint or wall paper together."

"So you've decided to not burn it down?" she joked. He found it easy to laugh and smile with her.

"I think that'd be rather rude of me now that all your things are here." he teased back.

"what kind of asshole are you?" she giggled enjoying their banter.

"I may be an asshole but I'm a gentlemen!" he said in a mock affronted tone, enjoying the laughter that filled the air. "but to be serious, if you want we can fix this place up and make it livable or sell it and find a place together. I'm amiable to both options if you're there with me."

she went from laughing to kissing him senseless.

They never made it to the grocery store, what started as kissing in front of the fireplace escalated to more passionate kissing on the lovely plush leather sofa when the clothes started to come off and sweat started to build up Severus found his bare back stuck and had to stop the witch sitting in his lap and nibbling his ear and tell her they needed to take this upstairs.

Once in the bed things went much smoother, Severus felt almost as if her were engaging in an act of worship as he explored her body. Each taste and touch like a prayer. Her moans lifted in the air around them like music rising in pitch the closer she got to her release. His words like a chant repeated over and over "So beautiful, so sexy, you are perfect witch."

After he coaxed an orgasm from her shuddering body he kissed his way back up before slowly entering her with a groan. It had been some time since he'd been with a woman and certainly a lot longer since he'd been with one so vibrant. Sitting back as he pumped into her he lifted her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her hips. The change of angle changed the pitch of her cries, his name panted from her lips, breathless and full of awe. He looked down at her hair wild , face flushed and looking like a goddess in his bed. His undoing was getting mesmerized by her perfect breasts bouncing with each thrust into her intoxicating body. Without warning he found himself coming, having quite possible the best orgasm of his life.

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she sat up and reached for her wand, casting a contraception charm on herself. He was too tired to even see straight, but reached for her pulling her into his arms, not wanting to break contact.

"You need to keep a shirt on next time." he said after catching his breath.

"Why?" she sounded confused and sat up too look at him clearly.

"Because I was hypnotized by your phenomenal breasts and came long before I intended." he reached over and caressed one. "If I'm going to make love to you all night I can't be distracted by beautiful bouncing tits the whole time." he said with a grin.

"you mean like this?" Hermione said laughing jiggling her breast back and forth, earning a groan from the man who quickly pinned her down and took one in his mouth with a growl. She shrieked and giggled but it was quickly followed with a moan.

"As much as I'd love to ravage you again, I think I'm done for the night." he tiredly fell back into his pillows. "I have never felt my age as strongly as I do in this moment." he sighed.

"I certainly don't mind your age." Hermione said snuggling into her pillow. "I'm quite grateful you aren't jumping up to go again to be honest I'm quite thoroughly exhausted."

He looked over at her to say something but saw she was already falling deeply asleep, a smile still on her sweet lips. He watched her as he felt sleep come for him easier than it had in many years. The final thought he had before blissful dreams of his amazing witch filled his head was that he was certain he was falling in love.


	3. daiquiris

**I really appreciate the reviews! and I hope you enjoy this chapter! the Drama will start picking up after this chapter, I can say for certain we'll be doing big jumps of time soon. thank you for reading!**

After breakfast out, grocery shopping and wondering through a muggle hardware store the couple returned home feeling quite domestic. Hermione set about the kitchen putting things away and cleaning a little deeper. Making it a usable space to prepare meals and eat. They had a running list stuck to the fridge now of things they needed and she quickly added dining table to the list as Severus' previous method of 'stand at the counter' wasn't going to work in the future.

Severus started the repairs to the walls the muggle way, initially they tried a reparo but they found the damage had been there so long the spell no longer worked. As he worked he hoped the old Lath-and-plaster walls wouldn't need replacing completely.

"I've been thinking." he called to her in the kitchen as he trimmed away plaster from around a particularly gnarly hole. "that the bathroom need a bit of a remodel if were really going to live here. It wasn't even part of the original house, it was added in before I was born."

"I had been wondering why the lav was all the way at the back of the house in instead of near the bedrooms." she said coming into the sitting room pushing her wild hair back off her face. "how old is this house anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know its been in the family for a while, my parents lived here from the time they were married having bought it fairly cheap off a relative." he leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. "it's Victorian era, I know that much."

They worked and chatted until it was time for Hermione to go to Sunday supper with the Weasleys, she quickly changed into some clean clothes, having dust all over her from deep cleaning the tops of the kitchen cabinets and attempted to pull her hair up in a bun, knowing it was full of dust but not having the time to give it a proper wash.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked sitting on the sofa to pull on her shoes.

"Quite. While you fill me with immense joy the same can not be said for the bumbling idiots." he kissed her head "besides I have walls to fix and I may crack open a book on home improvement charms to see if we can make some much needed changes." she acquiesced, and after a long kiss and the promise he wouldn't work to hard , she popped off.

When she arrived at the Burrow she was immediately fussed over by Molly as she did all her chicks when they visited her nest and then went off to find her friends. As usual she found them in the garden sitting in the grass and enjoying the sun.

"Hermione!" Harry said cheerfully seeing her walk up. "No Snape?" he said noting the man wasn't around.

"No he's really not one for big family gatherings." she said sitting down next to Ginny. "Anyway he's got things to do today."

"whats more important than spending time with someone he's claiming to care about so much?" Lavender said in her usual haughty way.

"Life doesn't stop when your in a relationship." Hermione said, trying not to rise to the bait. "If you must know he's doing some work around the house today. Speaking of home repairs, how is the garden coming?" she turned to Harry changing the conversation.

Things went relatively swimmingly for a while but while the group was was chattering Severus' patronus burst in. "I need you home, rather urgently" to the other it merely sounded demanding, but Hermione could hear the slight panic in his voice, adopting his teacher voice to try and cover it up. She quickly stood up to leave.

"I better go find out whats wrong." she said keeping her voice light, knowing that he'd not call her unless he had a very good reason. "apologize to your mom for me." she said to Ginny before apparating back.

"See," Ron said gesturing to were Hermione had disappeared. "Hes already making demands and treating her like his bloody student."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation he needed her home."Harry said, hoping Ron wasn't right about the man. It was so hard to see him as anything other than the dour man he'd known as a boy.

Hermione quickly found Severus clutching a very bloody towel over his hand giving her a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry I had to call you like that." he said. "I had an incident trying to put the blade on that blasted muggle contraption. I'd have healed it myself, but its my wand hand. It was a struggle to even cast the patronus."

"Oh my," she said taking in the sight, his bloody wand, bloody drips on the floor, the offending tool slung across the room and sighed. " I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse" she took his hand and began casting the healing charms on the deep jagged cut. Soon it was good as new and the two were cleaning up the mess "Tell me Severus did you try to read the manual before messing with it."

A sheepish smile and very quiet "no..." were followed by her falling into peals of laughter.

She took a moment to send a owl to Harry after they'd gotten settled back down, Severus opting to cut things with a quick clean diffindo rather than mess with what he'd come to call "the muggle death trap" again.

"Harry, I am so sorry again for running out today, Severus had a disagreement with a piece of muggle technology and it resulted in him needing medical attention! Quite a scary moment but all is well now. Give my best to everyone!-Hermione."

when the owl arrived at the Burrow Harry read it for everyone, they'd been enjoying an after dinner drink in Ron's room at the time.

"That sounds awful." Ginny said her limited knowledge of the muggle world conjured an image of all sorts of muggle creations coming alive and attacking.

"That sounds like a cover up if I ever heard one." Lavender said snorting.

"As if the great Dungeon bat would use anything muggle to even begin with!" Ron said in a agreement. Harry didn't quite know what to think.

In the following weeks the new couple fell into a nice routine. They'd wake in the morning and have a Quiet breakfast, neither being morning people. She'd leave for work and he's work on he'd work on the house or run errands. In the evenings they'd prepare a meal and then read together on the sofa or make plans for the house.

He had decided to go back into brewing and research and they discussed the best way to accommodate a potions lab in the house.

"The Problem with these old row houses its they weren't designed for much." Severus said taking a sip of his tea. "Two up, two down and privy in the back garden and nothing more."

"We could build a lab in the second bedroom." She offered. "It's not being used."

"I had considered it but that brings up a topic I wasn't sure we were ready to have yet." She looked confused so he continued. "We could convert the second bedroom into a potions lab, but will we have no use for a second bedroom in the future?"

"I hadn't thought about that."she said. "I don't know if I'm ready for children or if I'll ever be ready for that matter. Do you want children?" He thought for a moment, very carefully composing his answer.

"I had always assumed I'd never be a father. It's not something I require to be happy. It's not something I reject either." he took her hand. "It's certainly not something we need to decide now."

"so we'll build the lab in the second bedroom and should any surprises come our way we'll address it then." she said, kissing his cheek.

A fortnight after that night Hermione had gone out sans Severus and had several drinks at the monthly Grimauld place get together. Mostly she had a wonderful time aside from Lavender's comment about being "Let out" like she were a prisoner.

After getting way to drunk, Harry ended up sending a patronus to Severus to come retrieve her since she was in no state to apparate home.

"Thank you for contacting me Potter." Snape said following Harry into the sitting room. Try as he might to maintain his hard persona the girl was three sheets to the wind and immediately began pawing over him. At one point tipping her glass of a surgery sweet cocktail to his lips exclaiming he 'simple must taste it!'. "what is god's name is that horrendous concoction?" he said recoiling at the drink that was clearly 99% rum and sugar with a tiny squeeze of lime.

"It's a daiquiri!"she said looking incredibly proud of herself."Or at least the first pitcher was, I think we messed up the ratios after that but it still drinks!" Severus carefully prized the glass from her hands and handed it back to Harry who had been standing there watching them.

"She and Ginny were in charge of mixing the drinks tonight." Harry said with a laugh. "Gin's upstairs heaving already. They are going to be wrecked tomorrow."

"Remind me to never drink anything you make, witch." Severus said to Hermione with a smirk. She merely giggled in return. "Thank you for taking care of her Potter. I'll owl over some hangover potion for Miss Weasley for the morning. It appears they will both need it."

With a nod at each other and the two dark haired men went their separate ways, Snape out the door to apparate his woman home and Harry to collapse onto the couch next to Ron. Lavender already curled up in an arm chair passed out.

"Some night." He said exhausted, he'd been the only one in the house sober tonight, the group always choosing a person to play mother hen for the night.

"I just don't understand what she see in him."Ron said,who had been beyond tipsy himself. "doesn't even act like her care's about her. Just swoops in like a git."

"Ron, I maybe you need to stop trying to find something so negative about him. Hermione is happy, isn't that what matters?" Harry said in an exasperated voice. Ron grumbled on response.

Back at spinners end Hermione had pinned the potions master to the sofa and was currently attacking every part of him she could reach with her mouth while she gyrated her hips into him. They eventually made it upstairs and fell into bed where he took great pride in shagging her repeatedly, orgasm after orgasm tearing through her supple willing body. When he finally came it was with her name on his lips.

They were far too exhausted to think straight and slipped quickly into blissful sleep.

The next couple weeks Severus was the first to notice a change in her, she smelled slightly different, she seemed a little more tired than usual. Nothing she'd even notice about herself, but he was more perceptive than the average wizard, particularly concerning his witch.

"I don't know why I'm so tired suddenly, perhaps I'm coming down with something, a virus perhaps." she said after dozing off on the sofa yet again.

"You are perfectly healthy, you're tired because you're pregnant." He said watching her reaction. She stared at him for a few moments then laughed.

"Very funny Severus."

"I am not joking," he said "you are pregnant. I can tell."

"I always use the charm, and I keep a calendar with my cycle and track when we have sex." She reached into her bag and pulled out the small pocket agenda "So I would know If I was pregnant...shit."

She had quickly done some calculating and even though her period wasn't due for another day or so she'd forgotten to record a session of love making. The night she'd dubbed the daiquiri debacle she'd been so pissed she forgot the charm and it was right in the middle of peak ovulation.

"We can check" He offered, trying to hide his excitement at the thought that she might be with child. "It's a basic potion, I brewed it this morning because I figured we'd need it."

"I guess we'd better." she said, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Part of her was thrilled at the very idea but another part of her worried of what it could do to their relationship.

They stood together in the lab watching the potion intently, having put a drop of Hermione's blood into it waiting for it to react. Suddenly the potion changed from a light yellow to a shimmery pink indicating she was in fact pregnant.

Severus couldn't contain his happiness, his grin was enough to ease all her worries. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I'm pregnant." she said slightly dazed still. "Is this okay?"

"Hermione," he said, his voice raw with sincerity, "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Our child is merely a blessing on top of that love."

"I love you too Severus"


	4. donuts

**thank you for the reviews! I'm really grateful for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I won nothing , JKR owns it. **

Hermione was ecstatic when she and Severus arrived at Grimauld place to share their good news. She and Severus and decided not to wait when it came to her close friends. They'd been through too much together and this was far too joyous an occasion.

Severus was so happy in this moment with her and the prospect of starting a family of his own he didn't even balk at the idea of sharing such a personal thing with Potter and Weasley. Inside they found the group sitting around the sitting room as usual, Hermione breezed is ahead of Severus who had been following behind carrying a large box which he set down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to the glowing witch.

"We brought a little surprise for you guys." Hermione said gesturing to the box. Severus could practically feel her vibrating in her seat. Looking confused Harry, Ron and Ginny got up and went to the box, Lavender choosing to just sit and stare at the couple. Harry reached for the box and threw back the lid, at first not only seeing a box of assorted doughnuts, but then seeing the printing in the little that said "Eat Up! My mummy doesn't want to be the only one with a belly!- Baby Snape"

The group erupted with a variety of emotion. Ginny was squealing and ran to hug Hermione, Harry shocked, and Ron was glaring at the potions master. Lavender got up and looked in the box at this point and grimaced before putting a fake smile on that didn't reach her eyes.

"Did you forget how the charm works Hermione?"she laughed "I really hope this unwanted pregnancy isn't going to damage your career plans." Lavender said the faintest bit of acid in her voice. Severus felt his mood immediately sour.

"Miss Brown, never refer to my child as unwanted again." None of the group had ever heard the man speak so icily, his anger at the vapid woman dripping from every word. Hermione laid a hand on his forearm to help calm him. Ron immediately latched onto a reason to pick an argument with the man.

"Don't take that tone with Lavender!" Ron said as he jumped up in front of her.

"Then tell her to keep her snide remarks about my family out of her insipid mouth." Severus stood and growled at the young man. "and you can do the same."

"Just because you trapped Hermione into this by getting her pregnant doesn't mean she's your family." Ron bit back. Harry was now between the two, hoping wands didn't get drawn, and Ginny and quickly pulled Hermione back to a safe distance.

"Just what are you insinuating Boy?" Severus growled.

"I think everyone needs to take a step back!" Harry shouted over the din, a hand on each wizard's chest pushing them apart.

"It's convenient isn't it!" Ron shouted, "How a witch like Hermione is jumping to move in with you after one date, how she's jumping up to come running home the second you bark an order. Now all of a sudden she's up the duff like she hasn't just ruined her life! You may have fooled a lot of people but you still have the mark on you arm!"

Severus never even drew his wand, instead opting to barrel through Potter to punch the younger man squarely in the nose, He reared back to do it again and Ron was ready to do the same when Harry managed to get them both with a petrifucus totalus.

"Now!" Harry said pointing at the two men frozen on the sitting room floor. "I'll thank you both to not fight in my house no matter what your feelings are to each other." turning to the red head he said "And you are out of line Ron. You deserved that punch." Hermione was in tears, Ginny trying to calm her down. Harry turned to Snape "I'm going to let you up, so you can take Hermione home. She doesn't need this stress."

Severus didn't even try to hide the guilt look on his face realizing the stress this fight put her through. He silently got up and went to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug whispering his apologies in her ear over and over until she started to breath easier.

"I apologize for allowing my emotions to get the best of me, to make amends I invite you and Miss Weasley over for dinner this weekend, I'm sure Hermione would enjoy having guests." Severus made no effort to apologize to Ron or Lavender, instead he spoke directly to Harry. "Thank you for for generosity Mr. Potter." There was an understanding nod before Severus gathered up his still teary eyed love and took her home.

When he took the charm off the hot headed ginger, Ron instantly leapt up yelling and swearing, Lavender by his side glaring.

"Ron, I'm done listening to this." Harry said furious at his friend. "How dare you say those things about Snape! After everything he went through during the war."

"The Bloody Arse is nothing more than a deatheater who worked both sides!" Ron shouted back.

"You don't know what your talking about."Harry was livid now, he had personally worked to clear Snape's name after the war.

"Hermione doesn't know what she's gotten into, she's naive!" Lavender decided to speak up to support her boyfriends side. "she's hasn't been in a relationship like we have. We owe it to her to protect her from a dangerous man taking advantage of her!"

"Have you even watched them together or are you too busy looking for reasons to hate him to bother?" Ginny spat.

"We don't need this, come on Lav!" Ron grabbed her hand and stormed out.

Back at spinners end there was an irate Hermione, she cycled between fury at Ron and Lavender to Fury at Severus for rising to their bait.

"So I'm supposed to let that idiot and his vapid twat speak to you like that? Speak about our Child like that?" Severus growled.

"That's how they are, its how they always are." She said throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I just don't take it personally."

"Well I'll take it personally for the both of us." He bit back. "I'll be damned if anyone is going to call my child unwanted." She deflated a bit realizing how sensitive the issue must be for him, standing in a room where the walls were scarred from the violence of an unhappy childhood.

"Oh Severus." she sighed and fell into his arms again. "I'm sorry. I appreciate it, I really do. I know you'll always protect us. I just have gotten so used to ignoring them to keep the peace..but there's no excuse for the things Ron said to you...about you. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too my love." Severus said burying his face in her wild mane of hair. "I reacted like a common hooligan, I will endeavor to rise above for you."

When the weekend came the couple were back to relative normality, focusing on the house and the magical expansions they'd been undertaking now that a baby was on the way. The house was a shamble of half muggle work half magical, with tarps, tools, and buckets lying all over. Never the less the Potter's arrived a lovely black forest gateau in hand.

"Please don't mind the mess, its still a construction zone in here!" Hermione said welcoming them in.

"Looks familiar, Grimauld place seemed to take forever to remodel." Harry said with a nervous smile, clearly waiting for Snape to make his appearance. He didn't wait long, Snape came swiftly down the stairs, dressed in his casual muggle clothes as he so often did at him.

"Potter, Miss Weasley." he said by way of greeting. "May I get either of you a drink? Hermione? Your usual?" pleasantries were exchanged, drinks served, firewhiskeys for both Harry and Severus, an elf made wine for Ginny and a cranberry juice and club soda for Hermione, and a toast was had.

"To the baby!" they said, Hermione beaming and holding a hand over her womb, full of pride.

Eventually the Men found themselves discussing the projects they'd done or planned to do around their homes, while the Hermione dragged Ginny off for a tour.

"Have with added rooms with magic?" Severus asked feeling a bit more amicable to the younger wizard after a glass of firewhiskey. "we've got to add a nursery soon and Hermione wants a bathroom upstairs, not to mention a place to put a potions lab."

"Just don't put him under the stair and your golden" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Why on earth would I put a baby under the stairs?" Severus said in confusion.

"Hermione never told you?"Harry said "My Aunt and Uncle would lock my in the cupboard under the stairs, until I was 11." Severus looked appropriately horrified but Harry had long since overcome that hardship. He noticed the look on Snape's face and added. "It's something I can joke about now. I know that things could have been much worse for me and I'm so far removed from that life now it doesn't even feel like a part of my history.

"I had heard they weren't the most loving guardians to you," Severus said "knowing how Petunia felt about your mother it's not surprising but I assumed it was more a case of just not bonding with you."

"I think it was that I reminded her of my mom, reminded her of what she lost." Harry said sipping his drink.

"Never in my life imagined I'd be able to commiserate with Petunia Evans." Snape said barely loud enough to be heard. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"I sometimes worry when Gin and I start a family I'm not going to know how to be a dad." He said. "But then I remember all the people in my life who've stepped in and raised me in my parent's place. If it wasn't for them...and you, I wouldn't be here today." he paused letting his words hang in the air for a moment. " I think this baby is going to be the most loved baby in the world, with you and Hermione as parents.

Both men were staring hard at the wall, not knowing what to say in that moment. Snape felt genuinely touched by the young mans kind words that eased fears he hadn't realized he had. Finally Severus cleared his throat, not wanting to admit he was slightly choked up.

"My child will need a Godfather, I imagine Hermione will be in agreement that you are an adequate choice." Severus saw Harry for who he really was in that moment, not James Potter, not Lily's eyes, not the boy-who-lived or the Chosen one, but the young man who had faced adversity and grown in spite of it, and he knew there was no better person to have be there for his child.


	5. dear readers

**I want to thank my ****reviewers for taking the time to give me feedback it's really keeping me motivated to write every day. I have some twists and turns planned coming up so stayed tuned! **

"What are you boys talking about?" Hermione said as she and Ginny descended the stairs. She noted both the wizards were shuffling feet and looking at opposite ends of the room, and she knew something had happened between her two favourite men.

"I asked Mr. Potter to be the baby's Godfather," Severus said, "I do hope that idea is alright with you?"

"Oh Severus!" Hermione rushed into his arms and kissed him soundly, Harry suddenly finding the ceiling particularly interesting and Ginny watching the two with a smirk. When they broke apart Severus remembered their guests and blushed, but smiled anyway. "I was thinking the same thing. Harry? What did you say?"

"I hadn't had a chance to answer, but Of course I would be honoured." Harry said snapping back to attention. "Someone has to get the tyke their first broom!"

"Oh no what have a done?" Severus said, his tone feigning regret causing the group to laugh.

They had an enjoyable evening, Severus was charming and funny, although still reserved the conversation flowed. After a delicious dinner, a cottage pie Severus himself made, and a large slice of cake each they retired to the sitting room for coffee.

"We'll have to do this again" Severus surprised even himself when he said this as they were saying their goodbyes.

"It was a lovely time," Ginny said graciously the first to recover from the shock. "We'll set something up, perhaps we can do something after my match in a fortnight? We'll owl" she hugged Hermione and gave her tummy a little pat, Harry shook Snape's hand and an exchange of "Professor." "Potter" was had.

Hermione started yawning immediately after their guests left, and Severus immediately shuffled her off to bed despite her protests.

"You need sleep love," he said "On a cellular level you're doing big things and need to rest more often." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and yawned himself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose tired." She said snuggling into his arms and throwing a leg over his legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. \

"I suppose I can clean up in the morning." they both fell asleep still dressed.

The next morning Severus woke long before Hermione and carefully sneaked out, still in slightly rumpled clothes to walk down to the bakery to buy a box of pastries to surprise her with.

Shortly after his leaving Hermione awoke and went downstairs. she found herself heaving the second she attempted to brush her teeth. Her eyes watered and last nights mascara now left rings around her eyes. She was about to start cleaning herself up when she felt the wards go off, someone was walking up to their door.

She drew her wand, realizing Severus was not home, and crept towards the door. Whoever it was knocked and then called her name. It was Ron. Sighing she opened the door.

"If you've come to apologize to Severus he's not in at the moment." she tried to shut the door but Ron blocked it with his foot.

"Hermione have you been crying? Is everything alright?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, I just slept in my make up and hadn't had a chance to clean myself up yet."

"Can I come in?" He still had his foot in the door. "I want to talk to you." she wasn't sure what to do, she knew Severus was incredibly careful about why he allowed into his space and on all honestly she didn't want the young man in their home either but he wouldn't move his foot and letting him in would be faster than arguing in the doorway. "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure, he was gone when I woke up and few moments ago. I'm sure he'll return shortly." Ron was looking around the sitting room, bottles, glasses and dirty plates were still on the table from the night before, the unfinished walls were merely patched and not painted over. The happy atmosphere from the night before was gone and instead she felt Ron's judgment as he looked like he was committing the entire space to memory. "You said you wanted to talk?" she said impatiently.

"What happened here?" He asked pointing to one of the patched up holes.

"Nothing, were just repairing some damage." she said. Ron continued to eye her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to make sure were okay?" he finally said, turning to her.

"No we're certainly not okay." She said angrily. "I put up with the remarks and comments from you and Lavender regarding me for long enough, I won't put up with them regarding my child or Severus."

"Lavender and I are just trying to look out for you. You're book smart Hermione and that's great but when it comes to the real world you need someone too look after you."

"Excuse me?!" she said, clearly offended and furious at the ginger idiot. "I have a just as much experience in the real world as you do Ronald. We went through the same things, or did you forget."

"Hermione," he said condescendingly, "I'm an Auror, Lav runs her own beauty shop, we've been together for a while now and you still have some entry level job in the ministry and have never had a second date. I know Snape is just a means to feel like your accomplishing something but you don't have to do this plenty of guys would date you if you'd give them a chance. I mean some might even be willing if you kept the baby, I understand you're probably attached to it now anyway. "

"Get out Ronald." She was glowing with fury, She couldn't believe him. She's worked hard to finish her NEWTS after the war, she's worked hard to earn her job and was poised to be promoted through the ministry because of her hard work and dedication. She was enraged that he would belittle everything she'd accomplished and then even suggest she leave Severus and let another wizard raise his child.

Ron seemed to realize he was in a dangerous place as she gripped her wand, looking ready to hex him to pieces. He apparated away leaving the woman to begin furiously cleaning wot focus her energy and anger on anything else.

Severus arrived him about ten minutes later walking in the front door with breakfast and hot coffees for them, a smile on his face. Until he saw her, teary eyed mascara running, hair flying everywhere mopping the floor and muttering furiously to herself.

"I told you I'd clean it," he said rushing over and taking the mop out of her hands. "why on earth are you awake?" she pressed her body into his and recounted the event her anger leading her to detach from him half way through and pace around angrily ranting some more.

Eventually Severus managed to calm the witch, plying her with a coffee and an apple turnover, then nudging her to the bathroom for a nice shower while he finished cleaning up. He had finished cleaning when she emerged looking brighter and much calmer.

"As much as I want to hex him, I think the best course of action is just going to be cutting He and Lavender out of our lives." Hermione said. Sliding into her favorite spot on the couch and pulling her knees up to her chest. "they seem to get off on being better then me so I'm taking the option away."

"There is no better revenge than a life lived well." Severus said holding up his coffee cup, " I have become rather an expert lately."

"You know, for an asshole you're certainly the most wonderful man I know. "

Hermione had gone to see Harry and told him of her decision to cut Ron out of her life. Harry couldn't blame her, having to control his own anger after she explained what happened and after a week or so went by and things became semi normal again.

It was an average day work day for Hermione when she noticed something was strange, she had been getting sad looks from people all day, some strange sort of pity or sympathy as they'd walk by and pat her shoulder silently. Some people she'd been closer with had stopped by her desk thought out the day to make small talk. Each one had worked in some way of asking if she was okay, giving a meaningful hard look at her with the work "Okay".

At lunch the final straw had been when cafeteria witch pushed an extra sandwich onto her saying she was 'eating for two'. She immediately fled the cafeteria and went home only to find Severus had stepped out remembering he'd mentioned needing to go buy some potions ingredients.

He'd had a fairly normal day, although he thought he was getting glared at more than usual. But that changed when his usual apothecary refused him service, and then another and another. The last one going as far as to call him 'a sick bastard' before chasing him out.

He was about to head home when Hermione patronus found him, and told him to go to Grimauld place, in a panic he apparated immediately worried something was wrong with the baby.

Hermione had arrived several moments earlier her first thought was that one them had leaked the pregnancy into the ministry's rumour mill. However Harry had met her there, with even worse news handing her the front page of the Daily Prophet.

When Severus arrived in a panic to a crying Hermione, he immediately rushed to her. "Are you hurt?! Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, Severus I'm fine. " she was taking deep calming breaths. "you need to see this." she said as she handed him the newspaper.

**Friends fear for Gryffindor golden girl. Trapped with a monster! -Rita Skeeter**

In an exclusive interview with two anonymous contacts this reporter has learned the shocking news that the war heroine Miss Hermione Granger has found herself in a dangerous situation, with none other than the Death Eater Severus Snape.

"It happened so fast, none of her friends even knew about it until after he'd convinced her to move in with him, then he started bossing her around, if she went out he'd demand she come home right away. We're all just worried for her safety." one of the concerned friends shared with me.

Miss Granger has always been unlucky in love, losing the attentions of the high profile wizards she's set her eyes on, including Harry Potter himself, the young witch has been seen out in the past with many a wizard, never seeming to settle down with any of them until the dark and dangerous Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts and supposed spy in the ranks of the most loyal Deatheaters, mysteriously entered her life only weeks ago.

The most shocking news of all dear readers? The young witch is now with child! There is much speculation on how the Potions Master ensnared the young girl but one friend share a first hand account of his experience trying desperately to get the young with to safety.

"I had gone to his house, where she is living now, and convinced her to let me in. Hoping that if he wasn't there she'd feel safe to talk or leave. I'll never forget it, she had clearly been crying, he had taken off at some point in the night she'd said. The place was a mess and whats worse there were holes all in the walls that had been plastered over, like someone had blasted them. I saw bottles of firewhiskey around. I tried to get her to leave but she just looked afraid. "

Could this dark wizard be using violence or dark magic to control once spirited young woman? Is this all a plot to cause pain to Harry Potter, close friend of Miss Granger and son of his bitter rival James Potter? And finally how long has this former Professor been using dark magic to seduce young girls?

Severus calmly folded the paper, and set it down. He could feel his chest aching from anger and he was trying his best to control himself. "I'll kill him if I see him again." he finally growled out.

"Violence is definitely not the answer." Harry said also seething with anger but doing a much better job at controlling it. "your better than that anyway."

"Once a manc always a manc, potter." He replied. "Violence is usually not the answer but it's damn satisfying in the mean time."

"I can't let you kill him, I'd have to arrest you and you can't raise your baby from Azkaban." He knew Potter was right, but damned if he didn't want to beat the ginger man bloody like the mill town punk he used to be.


	6. Country cottage

**This one is a bit short but i ts got impact! lol I hope you enjoy it! I promise comeuppance will be had! I want to thank Sampdoria for always leaving great reviews! **

The weeks following the article were utter hell for the couple. Hermione had to leave her position at the ministry from all the stress, each day she'd have multiple witches and wizards trying to 'help' by attempting to convince her to leave Severus. Severus was struggling to keep his potions customers and even more so to get ingredients. He could barely leave the house without abuse being hurled at him in the streets.

At first their home was a safe haven but eventually people had found out where they lived, and would hover outside at all hours. The couple felt trapped in their own home, their Wards constantly buzzing. As money became tight and the stress got to them they began to argue more about petty things.

After a particularly bad blow out, over Hermione's habit of squeezing the tube from the middle,which resulted in screaming match and slamming doors. About fifteen minutes passed with each shut in separate rooms, her in her bedroom and he in the lab before they came out and fell into each others arms.

"Ignoring it isn't helping," Severus said pressing his face into her neck and breathing her in. It had become a habit whenever he needed to feel grounded again.

"You still can't kill him though, I forbid my baby's father to go to Azkaban." Hermione said.

"I only want to curb stomp his face a little." he teased drawing a laugh from Hermione. "Okay fine, no violence. But we can't keep living like this."

"I agree." she sighed. "I have an idea though."

In the following weeks the couple sold spinners end and found a quiet cottage in the country, they immediately set a fidelius charm on it, having asked Harry to be the secret keeper. They took a couple weeks to set settle into their new home and then hosted a dinner party with Harry, Ginny and the editor of The Quibbler, Luna Lovegood. About a week later the Quibbler hit the stands with a special edition.

**At home with Snape and Granger; an exclusive with the mysterious couple. **

**I recently had the pleasure of spending a typical evening with the most talked about names in the wizarding world, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. When I arrived at their home, a recently purchased country cottage, I found a the once feared Potions Master engaged in a lively conversation with none other than Harry Potter as the two men took over the kitchen to prepare dinner, a weekly tradition I'm told. **

**After dinner the two couples sit down for an interview with me.**

**LL: So I know you recently moved into this home, what brought on that decision?**

**SS: There were several factors really, the need for space, wanting to bring the baby up in the countryside, and the realization that restoring my childhood home to livable conditions was just unfeasible.**

**HG: That and the crowds day in and day out trying to get through our wards in our old home. Someone had given away our address and it just made it so hard to feel safe we've got a secret keeper now to help protect this little one (indicating her small bump) **

**LL: I'm so interested in how you met again, how did this romance start?**

**HG: I'm not ashamed to say It was through the Daily Prophet personal ads! **

**SS: I had placed an ad out of sheer curiosity, I didn't think anyone would answer but it had been a last ditch effort before leaving the UK all together. **

**LL: You were on the verge of leaving the country?**

**SS: Yes, I had even submitted an international portkey application the day before our scheduled date.**

**HG:I didn't know that! **

**SS: I knew right away that I'd never leave you so I canceled it after our date.**

**GW: That's so romantic!**

**LL: That must have been some first date!**

**HP: That's what I said! I had never seen her so happy after a date.**

**LL: People have said you're moving to fast, do you have thoughts on that. **

**SS: To me it doesn't feel fast, it's more like making up for lost time. **

**HG: Even if it were fast I don't think fast equals bad, Life has never been slow and quiet for us, so why should it start now?**

**LL: Your pregnancy came as quite a shock, how did you all react?**

**HP: I was pretty shocked myself!**

**HG: Probably not as much as I was!**

**GW:I think we all were really.**

**HG: Not Severus. Nothing gets past him, He told me before I'd figured it out myself!**

**SS: That's not to say it wasn't a pleasant surprise anyway, I just had more time to adjust to the news.**

**LL: How long did it take to adjust to the news of impending fatherhood?**

**SS: At first I tried not to get terribly invested in the thought, and I suppose I won't be totally adjusted to the idea until I'm holding a baby in my arms but none the less I am still happier than I've ever been. I sometimes can hardly believe how truly wonderful this woman has made my life. **

**HG: Oh Severus!**

**HP: Usually when they start kissing like this I take a moment to appreciate the architecture. This cottage has lovely crown molding!**

**LL: Yes I can see that. Its very nice. **

**SS: Sorry**

**LL: I can see your very in love. **

**HG: very!**

**LL: Last question, whats in store for the future?**

**HG: Well having a baby is, I think, priority number one. **

**HP: Beyond that Mr. Snape and I are writing a book together with our accounts of the war. **

**SS: I really hope getting the truth out there will help heal a lot of old wounds. **

The Interview had to be reprinted three times due to demand, after the third run the couple decided to test the waters with a little shopping in Diagon alley. It appeared to have worked, no longer were the couple subject to the glares and piteous glances of the public. They did have a small fan following or 'romantic old biddies' as Severus called them, who would hover in corners of shops they were at sighing and giggling like teenagers if he so much as looked at Hermione.

Severus found as annoying as this was he couldn't be irritated when walking down the street with his visibly pregnant love. With the sun shining on them and they were discussing baby names, for the first time in his life all felt right with the world.

He was complacent, he never even noticed the attacker until it was too late, a man in a mask and black hooded robes. He knew the curse he'd been hit with instantly, it was one of his own creation, Sectumsempra.

All he could hear was Hermione's screams as he his the ground, he was losing too much blood, he barely heard the pop of apparition signaling the Aurors had arrived before he felt swallowed up by blackness.

**Im sorry! It had to be this way! but there's more coming! so stay tuned!**


	7. blood spattered dress

**things are happening! I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's been a lot of fun to write! thank you for the reviews they've been a real treat to read. **

Hermione was beside herself in the waiting room of St. Mungos waiting to hear some kind of news. Harry was with her, he had been the first Auror on scene, and still had Severus' blood all over him from trying to stop the bleeding.

"Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay!" she sat rocking back and forth chanting, tears streaming down her face.

"He's gonna be okay Hermione," Harry said as soothingly as he could. "We know the curse that hit him, and there's a counter curse, we got there in time." He almost felt like he was trying to convince himself. It felt like hours before a Mediwitch finally came out to speak to them.

"Mr. Snape is stable for the time being." Hermione sobbed in relief, "He's lost quite a bit of blood and he'll be on blood replenishers and a course of healing potions for the next week. It may take him up to two months to fully recover, but we believe he will make a full recovery."

"When can I see him?!" Hermione practically begged.

"He might be groggy, but I'll take you to him now."

When Severus opened his eyes to the gleaming white light he thought for a moment he'd died, but her voice calling his name, her hands holding his nothing on the other side of the veil was so warm and wonderful as that. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw her tear streaked face and in that moment she never looked more beautiful to him.

"You can't scare me like that again Severus!" she sobbed, clutching his hands.

"My dearests you are irrevocably stuck with me." His voice gravelly and low. "Is potter with you?"

"Of course," Harry said from the door frame. "I was trying to hang back and give you some privacy but I do need to get a statement."

"Do me a favor Potter," Snape said tiredly from his bed. "stuff that pompous Auror voice and Get your arse in here, and shut and ward the door."

"Glad your feeling better." Harry said with a chuckle, but complied nonchalantly with Snape's orders. Once the wards went up the tone changed drastically. "What can you tell me about the attack."

"Not much." Severus sigh wincing as he tried to move. "I let my guard down, I didn't even see him until he'd attacked me. I can say for certain it was a man, and that he was wearing a mask and robe. In passing it might have passed for Death Eater garb but it was too generic, clearly home made."

"I'd ask if you have any enemies but I think we know how that's gonna go." Harry said causing Severus to laugh, then cough and groan. "Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"I have an idea about who did it, I'm sure you do too." He looked pointedly at Harry who gave a grim nod in reply. "and I have an idea how to draw them out."

**Severus Snape killed in Diagon Alley attack!**

**Former Headmaster, decorated war hero and controversial public figure was attacked in Diagon Alley early yesterday afternoon. He was taken to St. Mungos where initially he was stabilized and seemed to be on the road to recovery but late last night he took a turn for the worse and passed away suddenly. **

**A speaker for the Hospital has said that an autopsy will be performed to find the exact cause but it's believed a blood clot is responsible. **

**Mr. Snape leaves behind his girlfriend, Hermione Granger and the couple's Unborn child. There is no word on whether there will be a memorial service as of yet and Ms. Granger has been unavailable for questioning. **

**Auror Potter who was first on the scene has declined comment on the ongoing investigation into the attack that led to the Snape's death. **

As Severus read the headline that was rocking the wizarding world over his morning tea, Hermione bustled into the bedroom with tray of potions.

"It's time to for potions!" she chirped.

"You're awfully chipper for someone whose supposed to be grieving my sudden death!" he said waving the paper around. "I am beginning to think you're enjoying torturing me with all these vile potions daily." Hermione merely tutted and uncorked the first one.

"I'm enjoying having you alive and safe." she sat down next to him and ran a hand across his stubbly cheek. "I have to make an appearance and play the grieving widow at Harry's today for your service."

"Oh to be a fly on that wall." Severus chuckled.

"Do you think this will work?" she looked worried.

"They won't hurt you." Severus said placing a warm hand on her belly. "but they'll be hard up to control the glee now that I'm gone. This should all be over in a few weeks."

"I have to admit I'm worried, what money we made off spinners end is going to run out soon and with you 'dead' and me still not having a job, I don't know how were going to get by until then." he tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

"My sweet girl, we've face harder times than this. As long as I have you I can bear anything that comes my way. I'd mud wrestle Hagrid naked for you." she laughed and he kept going, "I'd Eskimo kiss Voldemort for you! I'd trade clothes with Umbridge you!" until they were both crying from laughing.

Later that day at Grimauld place Hermione sat in Harry's sitting room with Ginny at her side. She decided to really drive the grief home by wearing the dress she'd been wearing during the attack, still spattered with blood. She wore no make up and went back and forth between bawling and what appeared to be a catatonic state. Witches and wizards milled around the place, talking in hushed tones occasionally stopping and offering condolences to the bereaved witch.

Harry was the only one who knew the truth but even he found himself forgetting that Severus was tucked into his bed at home reading potions journals and eating crisps.

When Ron and Lavender made their appearance, they made a beeline straight to Hermione. At first they were taken aback with her grief stricken appearance, but they recovered quickly with the most saccharine sympathy they could muster.

"Oh!" Lavender said quite dramatically, "You poor dear! And you with child and jobless!" Hermione almost broke character but covered it with a shriek of agony and continued sobbing.

Ron was saying loudly to anyone that would listen that he was sad for Hermione, how he never liked the wizard but would have never wished this on him. He was also heard speculating about Snape's list of enemies. Harry made his way over to the group with plate of biscuits and tea for Hermione. He set them down in front of her and pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear.

To those around them it appeared he was just checking on the grieving woman, in reality they'd been checking in with each other for the next part of the plan.

"Thank you Harry." she said as she pulled back. Wiping her eyes and making some attempt to compose herself.

"The tea is well sugared, I know you haven't eaten much today." He said taking a seat across from her, since Ginny and Lavender were on either side of Hermione. Ron was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Lavender.

"I'm so glad Severus asked you to be our baby's Godfather. I don't know how I'd get through this otherwise."Hermione said breaking into fresh tears. Ginny was silently rubbing Hermione's back with tears streaming down her face, Harry Felt terrible at putting her through this but knew she was to unskilled at hiding her emotions. "I don't know how I'm going to be a single mother, I don't know how to go back home to our cottage alone. I feel like he's going to walk through the door any moment."

"You can always meet someone new!" Lavender said as though Severus had left her for another woman and not died suddenly. "you're young!"

"And if you get back out there before you get much bigger you may meet a nice bloke who won't mind you having a kid." Ron continued for her "I could set you up with nice young man in muggle affairs, he's looking for someone to take to a wedding next week!"

"How can you two be so insensitive!" Ginny finally snapped! "Hermione has lost the love of her life and father of her child! She's grieving! For Merlin's sake she's still covered in his blood!" Harry had been waiting for Ginny to explode on the two, he was surprised she held out this long. He watched them react, Ron's ears flushed slightly, and there was a momentary flicker of guilt. Lavender had a similar flicker of guilt.

"Lets not do this in front of Hermione,"Harry said nodding down to the witch who had gone back to her catatonic state. Seemingly she was staring vacantly into space but she was carefully taking everything around her in. "Ron I noticed you didn't respond to the call about the attack I thought you were on rotation that day?"

"I had taken the morning off, I was actually visiting lavender in her shop when it happened. We heard the commotion but didn't know what it was until later." Ron replied smoothly.

"Why did you take the morning off? I didn't know about that." Harry questioned. Ron's eyes darted left before he answered. Harry knew he was lying.

"Lav had a clogged sink in her shop." he supplied.

"It was a hair washing sink, those things are always clogging but I'm rubbish at unclogging it. Ron's a wiz with home improvement charms and forever coming to my rescue." Lavender added. Harry mentally checked off another box, over explaining, definitely lying.

Hermione had excused herself a at this point, citing she hadn't slept since she attack and she was getting really tired. "Dreamless sleep potion is off limits for expecting mothers." she said rubbing her round bump lovingly. "This little one is all I have left of my soul mate so I need to try and rest for their sake."

Harry noted the reactions again, more guilt. It seemed Hermione's grief brought it out most. He made a mental note that next time they'd make use of that. When she left the group was momentarily quiet before Ron spoke up.

"So your the baby's godfather?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, Severus asked me weeks ago back when they were still living in spinner's end trying to fix it up." Harry said. "We were talking about our messed up childhoods were and how scary being a dad sounded. He was really looking forward to it though, I know how he felt, having a real family for the first time after years of feeling unwanted." Harry choked up a little and it wasn't an act. He knew about Severus' childhood from the memories he'd 'accidentally' seen in his pensieve in fifth year. Although he didn't mention to Severus at the time he recognized the corner he'd been staring at from a memory of a young Snape cowering in fear from an approaching beating.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron was getting irritated now, he'd expected his friend to still dislike the man. Hearing him humanized was filling him with guilt he didn't want to feel.

"We really got to know each other in the last few weeks," Harry said. "I mean I already knew a lot because I've seen his memories from the war, but he had a few heart to hearts over a glass of firewhiskey since he started dating Hermione."

"I simply can't imagine a man that cold and cruel having a heart to heart with anyone." Lavender said, her tone clipped.

"You should have gotten to know the real Severus Snape then." Harry said, "He was not the guy who taught us potions at all. Everyone pictured this guy dressed in stuffy black robes, drinking brandy and reading by the fire while some classical music plays softly in the back ground, but then you go to his house and he's jamming out to 'The Sex Pistols' in Jeans and t-shirt while he works in the garden."

Harry and Ginny were having a good chuckle, recalling all the times dinner devolved into laughing and dancing to the wireless. Lavender and Ron looked a bit shaken having their image of the dark and dangerous man turned on its head.

It didn't take long after that for Ron and Lavender to clear out but Harry had more than from their body language alone. He invited them so come around later in the week, they were having Hermione over for dinner and "she needs the distraction right now." Harry said waving them off.

When the house was cleared out and Ginny had gone upstairs to rest, feeling drained, Harry popped over to see Severus and Hermione for debriefing and step two.

"So they already have dates line up and I'm not even cold in the ground!" Snape said with a laugh after getting the run down of the events.

"I could hardly believe that part myself!" Harry said, I mean tact and subtlety aren't their strong suits but that's a new level even for them."

"I think I have a hypothesis regarding motives." Hermione added. "I know the intent hadn't been to kill, I think they were trying to frighten me away from you."

"Yes," Severus said furrowing his brow. "I had a similar thought. Hence the death eater costume. Make it appear that I can't escape my past. Attack me with a curse of my own creation. All publicly while the world is trying to decide if I'm a monster or a romantic lead."

"Well whats next?" Hermione asked?

"If my suspicion is correct, they can't stop themselves from running to the press." Harry said. "You're public mourning, Nice touch with the dress by the way, doesn't fit their narrative and they'll be trying to skew perceptions next. So I give it at least three days before an 'expose' on the whole thing hits the Prophet."


	8. specters

**_It's coming to a close! I am so grateful to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! I am posting the final two chapters back to back because I wrote them in one long sitting and couldn't wait to set them free into the world! _**

**Snape Attack Death Eater Retribution!?- Rita Skeeter**

**Sources have confirmed that that the Diagon Alley attack that led to the death of Severus Snape, age 41, may have been an act of revenge perpetrated by death eaters still on the run. Perhaps spurred on by his public romance with Hermione Granger, muggleborn and friend of Harry Potter. **

"**The man made a lot of enemies, most people aren't even sure what side he was really on and it's possible these are death eaters who knew his true allegiances and are angry he gets an Order of Merlin while they are all hiding underground." said our secret source in the Auror Department. **

**In recent news Harry Potter had gone on record having something of a friendship with the former Professor, our source says that friendship, like his relationship with Ms. Granger may have actually been a ruse to to better his public image. **

"**I overheard at the memorial service that Potter said no one really knew the real Severus Snape, he even cried at one point saying the man didn't even want a family, and Granger said she's still afraid he's going to come through the door. The survived the war by lying to two of the most powerful wizards in history, so it's not surprising there isn't a single person who knows the truth about him." **

**We've tried to reach out for statements from Auror Harry Potter who is heading the investigation into the attack and Hermione Granger who is carrying the late Professor's unborn child but have been unavailable for comment at this time. **

Harry arrived at the cottage and let himself in as he had become accustomed to doing as of late, it was late afternoon so he didn't think twice about walking straight back to the master bedroom where Snape had been confined to bed to convalesce.

Not bothering to knock he pushed the door open saying "Looks like he lasted less than 48-OH MY GOD!"

Severus was in bed, like the Mediwitch insisted, but the sick bed scenario ended there. He was shirtless, exposing his bandaged chest, and his blue flannel pants were pushed down past his hips. He wasn't exposed though because all Harry could see was Hermione's back and she was knelt between the mans splayed open legs.

Harry immediately shut the door screaming "My eyes!", Hermione jumped up utterly embarrassed, and Severus had never laughed so hard in his life, after righting themselves Harry came back in the his hand over his eyes to be doubly sure.

"Are you decent? Is it safe?" He said still looking a bit green.

"I'm never decent but my wedding tackle is put away," Severus said still laughing, a still red Hermione hissed his name reproachfully from the corner."What? It's not my fault he didn't knock!"

"I fully accept the fault as long as I can pretend to have never seen that again in my life please." Harry said, peaking through his fingers before deciding it was safe to proceed and holding out the paper. "As I was saying before I was mentally scarred, 48 hours later and voila! An article!" Hermione read it over Snape's shoulder and she was the first one to jump up in rage.

"He twisted everything that was said! He's still trying to make a dead man out to be the villain!" she paced, her hair practically crackling with fury.

"Calm down dearest," Severus said smoothly. "This is what we wanted. They proved our theory and now we know our next move."

"I'll have everything ready on my end." Harry said before taking his leave. He'd barely left the room when Severus growled "Where were we?" to a giggling Hermione. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING!" Harry shouted, hearing their laughter as he disapperated.

The following Saturday Hermione sneaked a disillusioned Severus into Grimauld place. She was in the bloody dress, as if she hadn't changed out of it since the attack and had ratted her hair to look as though she'd lost the ability to physically care for herself.

"Are we the first? Is everything ready?" Snape whispered?

"yeah, Ginny's upstairs getting dressed and everyone else should be arriving soon." Harry led Snape to a small room off the sitting room inside was a control panel and closed circuit monitors displaying the sitting room, entry and kitchen. "It's all controllable from here, you can see whats happening in real time here."

"Good. Did you test the Effects?" Snape asked.

"I ran through all of them today while Ginny was out, It works perfectly." Harry handed him a large headset. "you'll be able to hear everything with this, and the mic here on the desk will project your voice into the rooms. the on/off switch is here."

Just as Harry was closing and locking the Room Snape was hiding in the wards buzzed. The first arrivals were here. "Showtime." Hermione whispered to a passing Harry as she took her place in the sitting room, sitting in her catatonic state, staring blankly forward.

Ginny was coming down the stairs as Luna was the first arrival, wrapping Hermione in a warm hug that almost brought the pregnant woman to tears for the feelings of grief behind it.

Immediately the wards buzzed again and this time it was Ron and Lavender. They looked taken aback first to see Luna, then to see the state of Hermione. When the wards buzzed a third time Ron asked "Who else would be coming? I thought this was just a normal get together?"

"Actually we've decided to make it something of a press conference." Harry said getting the door. "I hope you don't mind." Lavender was shaking slightly as Rita Skeeter Walked in, Ron's jaw tightened. There was a brief moment of eye contact between the couple and the reporter but Rita, being ever the professional, knew better than to give up her source.

After playing the part of host, getting everyone drinks and confiscating and destroying the acid green quick quotes quill Skeeter pulled out, Harry guided Hermione to a comfortable seat and handed her a box of tissues.

"As Reporters were giving you open range to ask all of us about Severus and his death, we're the people closest to his before he died, but if Hermione needs a break, she gets one. This stress hasn't been good for her." Harry said sternly.

Rita didn't need to be told twice and immediately jumped into a question for the Witch. "How would you describe your relationship with Severus Snape?

"It was wonderful while it lasted. I don't think I'll ever be that happy again really. He was my soul mate." Hermione said tearfully.

Luna spoke next, "Ronald? I wonder if you regret your vocal dislike of Professor Snape now that he's gone?"

"I.." Ron looked awkwardly around the room. "I regret the suffering his death is causing Hermione" He said diplomatically.

"Mr Potter, do you have any leads on the case you can share with us?" Rita said next.

"Actually I do." Harry said. Sitting forward, his Auror voice coming out. "contrary to reports It's been well established that the attack wasn't perpetrated by lose Death Eaters at all, but was actually orchestrated to look like it." Ron seemed to sink back in his seat.

It was then that the light in the room flickered, a whisper filled the air, Snape's voice seemed to fill the room, whispering "My child. My family." over and over

"Harry! It's happening again!" Hermione cried out.

"what is it?! Whats happening?!" Ginny screamed looking terrified. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Lavender was shaking hard.

"Is professor Snape trying to reach beyond the veil?" Luna asked calmly. "Maybe he knows who attacked him!" She sounded perfectly cheerful at the thought, as through he were just telephoning in so say hello.

A faint specter appeared in the room just them, flickering with the lights. It was Severus chest covered in bloody bandages. He looked grey and hollow. As Hermione tried reaching out for him he disappeared and everything went back to normal. Hermione cried out in anguish and fell to the floor.

"Let's take a break from questions." Harry said helping Hermione up off the floor. "I think we should move into the kitchen, Kreacher has prepared an assortment of food."

"Has that been happening a lot?" Ginny asked?

"At first I just thought I smelled his cologne or heard him whisper my name while I was sleeping. He's getting stronger everyday." Hermione said, the faintest hint of a smile.

"They say those on the other side of the veil can see all the living's secrets." Luna said, "I read about a spell that can strengthen those trying to reach through, If we perform it, we could give him the strength to tell us the identity of his attacker."

"Let's not do that!" Lavender said, sharply. All eyes turned to her and she nervously laughed. "I mean, it just sounds dangerous."

They ate in relative silence, all jumpy since the incident in the sitting room, eventually questions started flowing again. When Rita asked Harry about the relationship he had with the late wizard Harry sat back in his chair and took a moment to think.

"It's always been complicated, for years I thought he hated me, but after seeing his memories first hand, and seeing everything he went through for the wizarding world I can look back on all those times as a kid when I thought he was just being hard on me no no reason and see he was trying to tech me a lesson or help me in some way in secret. He's been protecting me my entire life." Harry took a steadying breath. "He's always been there for me and I'm so grateful I got to thank him for it before he died."

When the lights flickered again Harry heard Ron groan in despair. The ghostly figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen now. Looking more solid, it flickered less and less. The voice filled the air, moving a step out of time with the haunting image.

"I know." Snape hissed. "I know!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Lavender screamed covering her ears and crying. Ron was trying to control her, but it was no use. She was terrified, hitting him the chest screaming. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What's his fault? Whose fault?" Skeeter asked trying to be heard above the crying and hissing.

"Tell them why!" the specter hissed, the lights continued to flicker and the spirit seemed to move closer to Ron and Lavender. "Tell them why you took me from my family!"

"NO! NO!" Lavender continued to scream! Ron's eyes were darting back and forth in panic, there was no where to run. The specter had him cornered.

"I only wanted you to leave Hermione alone!I didn't mean for you to die!" he finally screamed sinking to the floor. "I just wanted to scare you off! I DID'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!" he was covering his ears and crying now.

The lights returned to normal and the ghostly figure vanished. The room was dead silent except the sobs from Lavender and Ron.

"Ronald Weasley you are under arrest the attack on Severus Snape and the use of the cutting curse with intent to cause malicious harm." Harry said quietly binding him and relieving him of his wand.

Lavender was bound and her wand removed but she was not arrested yet since it was unclear how large a part she played. She just nodded quietly when this was explained to her and continued to sob.

Harry then sent a patronus to the head of the Auror office and quickly unlocked the room containing the very living Severus.

There was a wild commotion when he appeared, Ginny shrieked, Rita looked like she may pass out, Luna smiled and said "Oh hello Mr. Snape." Lavender cried and Ron looked sick, squeaking out "you're alive?"

"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, Reports of your arrest however, will be reported on with absolute truth and several witnesses of your confession." Severus smirked.


	9. panic

**Here it is guys! the last chapter although I may revisit the couple again later on. I found this story really ended up being more a Harry and Snape Friend fic than a Hermione/Severus Romance but I still love it.**

The news that rocked the wizarding world the following morning was that of the arrest of war hero and Auror Ron Weasley by none other than his friend Harry Potter. The story about how the Auror successfully faked the wizard's death and used muggle special effects to draw out a confession was reported on jointly by Rita Skeeter and Luna Lovegood leading to one of the most reprinted stories since the fall of Voldemort.

As the truth came out in the following days it was discovered that Ron had done all the things he'd done out of jealousy. He was still in love with Hermione, even though after the war she'd been clear she didn't see him that way. He had started dating Lavender, but never hid his obsession with Hermione. He had verbally and physically abused Lavender for years to keep her complacent.

Lavender wasn't charged, and chose to go into a protection program that would allow her a clean start in America with a new identity. She'd be long gone by the time Ron was eligible for release from Azkaban.

Severus and Hermione ended up walking down the isle in the wake of it all, celebrating his return to 'life' with a private ceremony in the garden of their cottage. They didn't get much chance for a honeymoon as Severus' potions business got quite an influx of orders when the full truth was made public.

Between brewing and spending evenings with Harry writing the book they'd promised the wizarding world the months flew by faster than anyone could quite believe. It was in the middle of a celebratory dinner that spring for the book's release that Harry was proposing a toast only to be interrupted by Hermione, who stood up clutching her very large belly, large wet patch on her seat and pants.

"I am going to go get my bag ready, Severus please floo the Mediwitch, let her know were heading to St. Mungos and let her know my waters have gone." she said very calmly. Severus the normally calm and collected wizard went immediately into panic mode. He practically screamed into the floo call once he managed to actually get the thing lit and the Mediwitch came through in a rush under the impression the baby was practically crowning.

Harry was no better, uselessly flailing around yelling "what do I do?! I'm not ready!" Hermione waddled back into the room, with Ginny at her side, carrying her bags and carrying a timer.

"Honestly, I'm the one who actually has to give birth Harry, why are you panic-oooooo! MMMMhhhhmm!" she clutched the back of the closest chair and closed her eyes and swayed on the spot, trying to breath evening through the contraction the rocked her body.

when it stopped Ginny chimed in "4 minutes!"

"Oh yeah, that's a good one!" the Mediwitch said "It's definitely baby time. I'll go on ahead and get ready, try to come through quick, you don't want to try and floo in the middle of a contraction." she then disappeared into the green flames.

"Severus go through with me please." Hermione said reaching out for him. "Ginny can you bring the bag along with you?" The ginger witch nodded.

"I'll clean up here first and meet you guys there after your settled in." Harry said finally finding something useful to do.

Four hours later Severus was holding a very small bundle in his arms, feeling that this was perhaps the happiest he'd ever been in his life, something he'd become very accustomed to as of late.

When the door crept open Harry and Ginny came in holding flowers and an obnoxiously large stuffed bear. Hermione sat up I bed to hug her friends and then Harry came over to where Severus was holding the baby.

"Would you like to meet your godfather?" Snape coo'd to the baby snuggled into his arms. He Eased the small baby into Harry's arms. "This is Sophronia Briar Snape." Harry was immediately wrapped around the little girls finger, her pale skin and downy soft black hair made her look like a porcelain doll.

When they finally left, after proclaiming Sophronia the most beautiful baby in the world, Ginny was heard saying "I want one.."as the door clicked shut.

" What do you think is gonna happen? Quicky wedding at the burrow and a baby eight months later?" Severus asked causing Hermione to snort laugh then wince.

"Severus Snape you are an asshole. Were you aware of that?" Hermione said putting the baby to her breast to nurse.

"You wouldn't have me any other way my love."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! I hope it was a satisfying conclusion. I said in the beginning that a lot of this is taken from my life with more drama to make it a good story so it was really cathartic to get it out. and fun little tidbit, the only thing I'll confirm comes directly from reality is the Calling Severus an asshole. It's my particular term of endearment for my husband. :) **


End file.
